With the outbreak of wearable products, in order to meet market requirements, that is, the design is carried out in a space with a compact profile, limited design space and peculiar profile, thus many special-shaped OLED products, for example, bracelets, watches and other products with OLED displays, have been developed. The special-shaped OLED product refers to an OLED product with a display region having an unconventional square shape, and the shape of the display region thereof may be, for example, a circle, an ellipse, or other irregular shapes.
At present, the frame portion of the special-shaped OLED product mainly employs left and right wiring manner. For example, at the frame portion, the anode line and the cathode line employ left and right wiring manner. However, the left and right wiring manner may cause the frame portion of the OLED product to be relatively wide, thus failing to meet the narrow frame requirement.